


septiplier smut

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Youtube RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	septiplier smut

"Mnh, Mark.... You're finally done editing?" Jack mumbled, eyes struggling to stay open to watch Mark crawl into bed.

"Yeah... it was a long episode, but hopefully it'll be up on time tomorrow," he smiled, inching closer to Jack and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Jack nuzzled into Mark's neck, letting his arm drape over the other's hip and draw him closer, their bare skin flush-- all either man was wearing was a pair of boxers. "You smell so good..." he mumbled, eyes falling shut for just a few moments.

Mark chuckled, "I know," he teased, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's forehead.

Jack lightly ran his fingers up Mark's side, reaching up to lace his fingers in the silky black locks. "And your hair is so soft..."

"So is yours. Stop flattering me!" Mark laughed, "Stop it right now."

Jack smiled and pulled away just enough to be able to look at the other man. "Yeah, but I can't lovingly run my fingers through my own hair and marvel at how soft it is... Well. I could... but that'd be a little weird."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm just a head of hair for you to play with," a fake sniffle, "I thought I meant something to you!"

Jack rolled his eyes, tilting his head a little more to get an even better look at Mark. "Oh, shut it, ya big goof," he grinned, leaning up and pushing his lips against Mark's.

Mark easily melted into the kiss, giving a single, quiet groan into Jack's mouth before pulling away.

"Where're ya goin'?"

"Nowhere," Mark smirked and let his hands trail down to Jack's ass, giving a soft squeeze, making the Irishman jump and flush a deep crimson red.

"Mark! You just wanted to see my reaction, didn't you... You naughty boy," he laughed again.

"Mayyybe," Mark leaned back down, reinitiating the kiss, this time sliding his tongue between the Irishman's lips.

Jack let out a small moan, and gently bucked his hips into Mark's, feeling blood rush towards his crotch at the stimulation. His fingers tightened in the man's hair, a tingling sensation running up his legs and spine as Mark returned the action... again and again. "Mark..." he groaned, pulling away from the kiss and instead burying his face in his lover's neck. 

Mark rolled over to position himself on top of Jack, pinning the other's wrists to the mattress.

Jack gasped as he felt the warmth of Mark's tongue against his neck, slowly dragging its way up from his collarbone to right behind his ear. He continued rutting against Mark, their lengths rubbing against each other through the thin fabric. A grunt passed his lips with each buck of the hips, joining Mark's breathy groans. He clenched his fists as pleasure built up in his abdomen, his breaths becoming heavy and jagged. "Fuck... fuck..." he moaned, arching his back and crying out his lover's name as he came, soaking his and Mark's boxers.

Mark sucked up and down along Jack's collarbone, grinding faster as he felt his own climax approaching. He sank his teeth into the younger man's shoulder while letting out a deep, sensual groan, white hot fluid spurting out and mixing with Jack's. 

"We should probably clean ourselves up," Jack panted, his wrists finally free to rest on Mark's hips. 

"Y- yeah..." 

*** 

"I'll help you with that," Mark purred from behind Jack, tugging at the Irishman's boxers enough to let them fall around his ankles. 

"You really don't need to, Mark," 

"Oh come on, Jack, I know you must be tired," he took the wet cloth and wrapped it around Jack's cock, gently stroking the length. "The least you can do is let me help clean you up..."

Jack gripped Mark's forearm, leaning into his chest as gave a soft groan, still sensitive from his previous climax. "Mark... not again," he shut his eyes, feeling heat pool once again just below the base of his cock. 

"What? I'm just helping," Mark whispered before kissing the shell of Jack's ear. He managed to get his own shorts off with one hand, letting them, too, fall to the ground. 

Jack jumped, feeling Mark's unexpected erection against his bare skin. "Heh... you don't tire easily, do you, buddy?" 

"Not when you're making those faces," he pressed himself nearly flush against Jack, his cock poking at his lover's entrance. "...May I?" 

Jack let his head fall back onto Mark's shoulder, pushing his own hips back towards the older man. "Go for it."

Mark grinned and began to push inside, going as deep as he could, sucking and nibbling on Jack's neck as he did so, the Irishman groaning as the other buried himself to the hilt.

"I never... quite get used to this feeling."

"The feeling of me filling you up with my big, strong d-"

"Yeah. That one," he laughed, turning to plant a kiss on Mark's cheek, reaching back to cup the opposite cheek in his hand.

Mark laughed along with Jack, turning to meet his kiss with his lips instead, giving a tiny thrust into him.

Jack broke the kiss with a gasp that soon devolved into lewd, heavy groans as Mark thrust harder and harder inside him. "Fuck, Mark..." he wrapped one hand around Mark's, the one still around his length, urging him to keep stroking.

Mark complied, continuing to jerk off the other as he sucked up and down Jack's neck, leaving tiny red marks all across his skin. 

Jack let out a pleasured cry, coming to a sudden climax and releasing on Mark's fingers. 

"Already?" Mark joked, thrusting even faster into the other, feeling himself come close again, as well. 

"Shut up.." he breathed, his weakened body still rocking back and forth with Mark's movements, but stiffened as he felt the liquid heat release inside him, accompanied with another one of Mark's loud groans, right in his ear. 

Mark slowly pulled out, letting a few drops trickle down Jack's thighs. "Sorry."

"It's fine... but let's get cleaned up for real now," Jack said with another laugh, pulling away from the other. 

"Right," Mark smiled, leaning forwards to give Jack a quick peck on the cheek.


End file.
